


Squeezing the Most Out of Life

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warnings:</b> AU, Fred lives.</p>
<p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Kingsley100's prompt #99: Squeeze. </p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Squeezing the Most Out of Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** AU, Fred lives.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Kingsley100's prompt #99: Squeeze. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Squeezing the Most Out of Life

~

“I’ll stay here,” said Charlie, wand drawn. “Go.” 

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “You’re sure you can handle this side alone?” 

Charlie nodded. “If I can handle a herd of panicked dragons, I can handle these wankers.” 

Despite the circumstances, Kingsley smiled. “All right, but don’t be a hero. If things get bad, retreat. We’re only here to allow Harry to beat Voldemort, after all.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Charlie executed a complicated wand movement and a column of advancing Death Eaters collapsed. 

Reaching out, Kingsley gave his shoulder a squeeze. “I’ll see you after the battle.” 

“Yes,” said Charlie. “You will.” 

~

“Wow. We won.” 

Kingsley, the wreckage of Hogwarts behind him, glanced to his left. Charlie, soot stained, clearly exhausted, smiled. Kingsley grinned. “We did.” 

“Hard to believe.” 

“Not really. I saw you fight.” Kingsley hummed. “If you ever tire of dragons, let me know. We could use an Auror like you.” 

Charlie laughed. “I’m not great at following orders.” 

“So what’re your plans now? Heading back to Romania?”

Charlie hummed. “Not immediately. Fred’ll take time to recover. I thought I’d squeeze in a holiday.” 

“Sightseeing?” 

Charlie’s slow once-over made Kingsley tingle. “Maybe. Care to show me some...sights?”

“Love to.” 

~

Kingsley moaned, sliding into Charlie. They’d barely made it back to his flat before they’d been on each other. Kingsley usually took care preparing his partners, but Charlie had been eager, and as Kingsley started to thrust, he felt the squeeze of Charlie’s muscles gripping him. 

“More,” growled Charlie. “Make me feel it.” 

Kingsley obliged until they were both crying out, coming. 

Afterwards, Charlie, legs tangled with Kingsley’s, hummed. “Rumour is they’re making you Minister.” 

Kingsley snorted. “Not tonight.” 

Charlie laughed. “So we can squeeze in a bit more of this before you’re too busy?” 

“I think so, yes.”

“Brilliant.” 

~


End file.
